She Ran Away
by shipposister
Summary: Shippo found his missing little sister!


Hey all! This is the one shot I promised my reviewers!

&&&&

"KAGOME!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!???"

"Just picking some fruit. I figured we could use some real food for once!"

"That stuff's poisonous, though. Don't you know anything!?"

"Guava's not poisonous!"

"Not normally, but that's a Hippomane tree! Those are poison Guavas! Open one up. It'll be white inside instead of pink! Go on!"

Inu and gang had come to a small beach, sort of like an island, except on the mainland, in search of a shikon shard Kagome had sensed. They had decided to build camp, and Kagome had spotted some appetizing Guavas.

/Damn...I had such high hopes, too/

"I guess we're having future food. Again."

/and again and again and again and again and again and again/

"YAY!!!" shouted Shippo.

/Why is he in a good mood all of a sudden?/

"I've gotta go, okay? I'll be back later," he said.

"Do you want to bring Kirara with you in case you get in trouble?" asked Sango. "You know there are some Youkai in the woods!"

"Don't worry sango!" laughed Miroku. "Didn't you notice? There's only one youkai out there. This one's even weaker than Shippo! It seemed young...Wonder why it's alone...they usually have parents with them until they're at least 15."

"I-I dunno," Shippo laughed nervously. "Probably just got lost. I'll go on my own Sango, but thanks for the offer."

/Damn. I didn't think they could sense her/

As Shippo walked off, he hoped none of them followed him. It would be really hard to explain this one.

Kagome POV

"I wonder why Shippo left...he never leaves alone."

"I dunno...probably just wanted to be alone for a while...It's tiring doing this all the time. And he's a kid, so this stuff must be murderous for him. Kinda' makes you feel sorry for him."

Kagome and Sango were sitting in front of the fire, eating their "future food."

"Maybe he wanted to train. He wants to be strong like me you know," Inu said as he joined them.

"Osawarii," Kagome muttered around her cup of hot chocolate.

"What was that for!!? I was only telling the truth!"

"Osawarii," she said again. "I'm gonna start doing that every time you get a big head."

"What big head!!? I WAS ONLY TELLING THE TRUTH!"

"Osawarii." She said for a third time.

Since Sango was to busy laughing, Miroku thought it was his cue.

"You'd better quit while you still have some dignity."

_"BUT I WAS ONLY TELLING THE TRUTH!!!"_

"Osawarii."

"Well, too late to keep the dignity...You'd better quit while you're still in one piece."

"Fine," he mumbled. "Kagome, that 4th time, I hit my groin with a rock."

"Awww, poor baby. Want me to kiss, it make it better?"

"Very fun-"

_"Kagome!"_ This time it was Sango who spoke.

"What?"

"Did you have to say that? You ruined my appetite."

"Sorry."

"You know, there is one other thing that could be happening to Shippo," Said Mirok.

"What's that?" asked Kagome.

"Puberty."

"Baka," laughed Inuyasha. "Demons don't go through puberty!"

"What about Hanyous?" asked a suddenly very curious Kagome.

"Well-um...How 'bout I go follow Shippo." he quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah sure. Right after you answer my question."

"Hanyou's go through puberty, but not until their early twenties. Gotta go!" and he ran off.

"So, in other words, he hasn't."

They all fell down and started laughing.

Inu, of course, could hear this, and blushed.

/dammit. Why do they have to laugh at me? oh well. better find Shippo/

When he spotted him, Inu saw that Shippo was talking to something in the shadows.

"You need to eat. I can't let you meet them till you're healthy. They'll never let you come if you're ill."

He got a little closer, and discovered that Shippo was talking to a little girl. She was smaller than him, bu looked a lot like him. Her face was the same, except more feminine, and her hair was the same color, worn in two pippy-longstocking pigtails. She had the same shirt and vest, but instead of puffy pants, she had a puffy skirt.

/well, well...Looks like Shippo's got a little sister/

"He stepped out of the shadows, and gave a little cough.

"Hey Shippo. Who's this?"

"Oh-um hi Inuyasha! Th-this is my sister, Shraway."

"This is Inuyasha? Your Hanyou Idol!? Oh. I shouldn't have said that. sorry Onii-chan!"

"Why did you have to say that!? You know I can't stay mad at you when you call me 'big brother!'

"Exactly."

"So you have a little sister! Why don't you explain this to me, and the rest of us, back at camp."

"Erm-uh ok...but Shraway's too sick, she can't walk well."

"No problem."

He walked up and scooped up the little girl.

Shippo jumped up on his shoulder. Inu could feel him vibrating.

"What are you so nervous about?"

Shippo didn't answer, but vibrated harder.

When they got back to camp, Shippo nearly fell off from shaking so hard.

"Just relax, will ya!" Said Inu, tired of the constant vibration on his shoulder.

"You finally got back! was about to go loo-what's that?" she eyed Inuyasha suspiciously.

"Meet Shraway," he said, handing the little girl over to kagome. "This's Shippo's little sister. She's sick. You're better at this than I am." Then in an undertone, "Be careful, Shippo's really worried about her."

Kagome looked up, shocked that Inu actually cared.

"Okay," was all she could manage. She looked down at the little Shippo-lookalike in her arms and saw just how sick she was.

"Pneumonia," she muttered, noting the clammy, pale skin, wide, drained eyes, and short, gaspy breaths. She'll be fine. She hasn't got a bad case. We just have to let her rest for the next few days. Anyway...since when does Shippo have a sister?"

"I suppose Shippo's gonna explain it to us. Go on shippo."

"Well, I suppose I'd better start at the beginning.

I was only three years old, and my mother was having my baby sister. That's how my mother died. In labor. And my sister was born.

We had her for a year, and that must have been the best year of my life! Aside from mom being dead, there was nothing wrong! I loved raising Sis. We didn't name her at first. There was no need. It was just sis. Then she went missing, but it turned out that she had just crawled away. Dad kept muttering 'she ran away' over and over again, and soon it just sounded like 'Shraway.' When we found her, we had to give her a name, and we decided on Shraway, to remind us of what had almost been. We only had her for about another month, before Shraway went missing again. We thought she had just crawled away again, but we never found her. All we ever found was her top."

He pulled out his signature weapon, the mini top.

"My choice weapon is FoxFire, where as females can't use foxfire, they have to use tops. I decided to honor my sister, and keep it with me. It has come in useful many a time. We found this in a wolf den. I found out later that this was Kouga's father's den. Now it is Kouga's. We thought he had eaten her. He hadn't. Kouga has raised her for the last few years, but when his den was destroyed, he couldn't keep her anymore, and he left her with Rin's family. When Rin's parents were killed, They bolted, and got seperated in the cross fire. When Rin followed Sesshomaru, Shraway was too scared of Sesshomaru to go with him, but followed them. In that last battle, when that woman fell in love with Sesshomaru, She saw me, and she says she couldn't quite remember me, but I stirred something in her mind. She decided to follow us, as we seemed to do a lot of exciting things, and Sesshomaru was getting boring." He smirked. "I can understand that. Anyway, I met her, and was about to go get Kagome, when she collapsed. Just Collapsed. I had finally gotten my little sister back, and now she might have been dead again. Then I saw that she would pull through, and almost went to get Kagome, when I though how Inuyasha act is we brought a sick little girl youkai into our group. I didn't want to disgrace myself, so I began bringing her with us. Privately. Kirara has been helping me carry her. And the rest is history."

They all sat for a minute, saying nothing, before Inuyasha spoke, his voice pained.

"Idiot. You should have brought her here. Kagome could have made her better. Hell, _I _could have helped. This is your _sister!"_ he persisted, before Shippo could reply. "You were stupid to think it would disgrace you."

"Y-you mean she can stay? I don't want to lose my little sister again."

"Of course she can stay you idiot! You thinks your 'hanyou idol' would be _that _mean to you! Idiot!"

Owari


End file.
